


Demonic Pact

by Mix3dBag



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Human Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mix3dBag/pseuds/Mix3dBag
Summary: Patton Sanders was not always a demon, but he sold his soul for the good of others. Now the walking definition of Morality is a demon and a great one at that. He has never lost a soul, but all that changes when he gets assigned Logan Mycroft. Now he has to steal the soul of an innocent. Patton is pushed to question everything around him. Can he save himself and Logan from the fate of hell?





	Demonic Pact

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Deciet in this fic and he will be somewhat manipulating. If this triggers you, please don't read.  
> TW: Deciet, TW: Body Horror, TW: Blood

~1824~

 

The small town of Rye held a small population of villagers. The local butcher shop was the beginning of the main road, while the general store sat across. Small homes lined the road leading to a large pile in the center of town. When Patton stepped out of the general store with a small wooden box, he turned his face towards the sky as soot covered his cheeks. The scent of rotting corpses filled the air choking the scent of flames, while ash covered the sky in a fine gray mist. Patton stared back at the pile to see the wife of the general store owner hanging limp with a hand stretched out towards him. Her eyes had lost the light within, but it did nothing to soothe the feeling of death over the town. When the plague started, a small child by the creek stumbled into the town square covered in a fine rash, the local doctor rushed to grab it pulling them towards his office. News quickly spread around the town along with the plague. Eventually, the plague masks of the doctor became an everyday sight along with the ash, fires, and death. Patton averted his eyes quickly walking through the streets. The stone clanked against his feet as he rushed through the barren streets stealing glances at the closed homes and quarantine zones. Tears stung his eyes as he remembers the first burning. It seemed like a blur after the first death, they began to pile up till the morgue seemed to burst. The scent of burning flesh clung to everything he owned as he blinked tears away growing steadfast. As he broke into the dirt crossroads, a crow squawked holding true to the omen of death. Quickly, he began to dig through the dirt letting his aching muscles tell him when to stop. He opened his box of measly morsels spying inside: the rotting body of a blue bird he had been holding on to, a bag of herbs he sold his horse to obtain, and the skull of his cat who had passed from old age. Patton whispered a prayer and then chuckled.  _ What god would let his happen? _ , he thought to himself as he covered the box stomping twice. He stood looking back and forth and, with each passing moment, felt his hope drain little by little. 

When he began to walk away, the crow squawked and fluttered away leading a dark figure standing in the crossroad. The figure looked forward and the sounds of joints popping filled the air. The figure stepped towards Patton holding his gaze beckoning him forward. Patton’s feet carried himself towards the figure till he could read every detail on their face. Their eyes were lined with red and a black pupil sat directly in the middle, along their face were scaled similar to a dragon Patton had seen on the cover of a book he read to the older kids, the hair on their head was ash gray with brown horns peeking through, and then they smiled.

“Now, now ,now,” the creator grabbed his chin pointing it towards him with jagged teeth dripping with drool. “You are one pure soul. Why would you call me?” The demon laughed as flame erupted from his hand filling with gold and riches. “Perhaps you need money or,” the demon ran his hand over Patton’s chest  from behind whispering into his ear. “You need something important from me?” Patton felt his heart race and the blood pumping in his veins as the demon stood behind him.

“The-the plague,” Patton squeaked out squeezing his hands into fists. A surge of courage burst through him as he turned to the demon. “I want you to free my village of it. I’ll give you anything you want,” Patton shouted with the faces of the dead flashing in his mind. The demon smiled and the gold turned to a piece of paper in a puff of smoke.

“All I need are two things: your signature and your soul,” the demon was now breathing down Patton’s neck as he stood stone face.  _ My soul in exchange for the others living _ , he thought somberly. Patton looked at the paper and then at the side of the road. Small dandelions lined it, and Patton could hear the laughing of the school kids he taught. They would make a mess every break playing in the flowers and pollen. Wiping a tear away, he grabbed the quill from the demon and quickly signed his name before his common sense could pull him away. Without a sound, the demon grabbed his hand and shook. His voice came out in a velvet purr. “Now my dear Patton, you get a choice. Your soul has a ten year timer on it before I collect, or I can take you now before anyone notices. I’d recommend the second as the hellhounds tend to play with their food. Patton could feel his palms sweating, and maybe it was the afternoon sun, or it could have been the disfigured dog in front of him. It was the size of a small bear with two rows of canines drooling and nipping at him. An invisible tether seemed to keep it in place as the demon watched on. Patton looked into the hellhounds eyes, and all he saw was blood. He wanted to run, every sense within him said so, but to leave the world without anyone morning him would be a sweet relief. He looked up at the demon and saw it’s features soften. The hungry persona that he had seen only seconds earlier had disappeared.

“I’ll go only after the people are free from the plague. I need to know that my side of the bargain is kept.” The demon’s fierce nature appeared once more obviously angry at the choice. Patton stepped back and watched as a trail of smoke seemed to flow into the streets of Rye, and he ran to follow. The smoke swept through every house faster than any stallion he had ever seen, and then Patton saw its true intent. The smoke flew through the general store owner as he closed up shop, and then the doctor, and then the grieving mother on the side of the square. None of them screamed because they couldn’t. The smoke briefly turned into a serpent as the blood began to surge from their body into it’s maw. One by one everyone fell till the smoke was red and the plaza hummed with death. Patton tried to scream at the demon to stop, but it was too late because the smoke had flung itself at him. He felt his body on fire, his muscles burned, each pump from his heart caused another surge of pain, his lungs screamed for it as the smoke crawled through his systems, and then it stopped for one small second till his heart burst from the stress.

When Patton woke up next, he saw the demon pulling him along by a leash as endless gray filled the void. Flames would spew from the crevices between the gray walls of hell. The demon continued to pull him harshly along an unspoken path until they stopped at a door that appeared from nowhere. Behind him, Patton heard the screams of all the souls trapped, but he did not realize they had mercy. 

The first step to becoming a demon was the soul being ripped from his body, and the pain he felt before death would never be close to what he felt. He saw his soul before him, hints of blues, greens, oranges, yellows, some red, and barely any gray grew into a void in front of him. Every moral lesson he learned seemed to be thrown in ink as his soul grew darker, and in turn he did. As the first color became fully covered, he felt his bones rip against the muscle trying to grow out of his skin, that's when he saw the white of fingers pierce through his skin, but there was no blood. He had died without it, and that was the only mercy the demon had gave him. He bucked and dove as his rib cage pressed against his skin not breaking, but  scarring and stretching underneath. His shoulder blades ripped out of their sockets and clenched as he felt them rearrange into wings. As he screamed, he felt something fall down his throat as bile rose up and he threw up. Small flecks of white poked through the dark grey vomit. His teeth finished falling out with a light knock on the floor as jagged teeth took their place. His gums ripped apart to make room for the successors of his old set. 

Finally it stopped. His soul hung in front of him, deformed, ripped apart, and limply floating back to him. A small patch of blue was left holding a memory of his family. He longed to hear his mom wake him up for school, but this was no dream. Slowly, he stood up and felt his new skin move with him. His ribs fell back to place, and the bones within his fingers slid back down to reveal a set of claws. He ran his tongue over his new teeth wincing at the throbbing pain in his gums. His soul reached him, and slid back into the hollow cavern of his body. Patton carefully stretched his back and felt his wings flap for the first time before they sunk back into his body. He wanted to cry, but there were no tears left. He was at a point of no return. Patton stumbled to the door and saw the demon still outside. A sick and twisted smile molded onto their face as they watched small horns peak through Patton’s mess of once brown curls.

The demon held a hand out to Patton. “Now, my protégé, my name is Dolo. Welcome to Hell.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo,  
> This is my first fic ever on Ao3 and the first I've posted in probably five years. Its a passion project and will be updated when I have time; however, leaving comments or kudos would definietly help inspire me. If you want to see anything with the fic or want to chat about the plot, my tumblr is Sanderslays.
> 
> Sincerly,  
> Mix3d


End file.
